Memory circuits have been used in various applications. Memory circuits can include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuits, static random access memory (SRAM) circuits, and non-volatile memory circuits. A DRAM circuit has a plurality of memory cells. For a DRAM circuit in which arrays of capacitive storage memory cells are provided, each memory cell has an access transistor. Data stored in each memory cell is actually a charge stored on a small capacitor. When the data is to be output, the access transistor is activated by a word line (WL) coupled to the gate or control terminal of the transistor. The access transistor can couple the capacitor to a bit line (BL) coupled to a sense amplifier for sensing the voltage of the capacitor.